Kai'Sa/History
Patch History ** Non-minion damage from consecutive missiles reduced to 25% from 30%. ;V9.18 * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from %. ;V9.4 * General ** Recommended items no longer recommend , but instead and . ;V9.2 * ** Can now properly dash to an untargetable enemy. ;V8.24 * ** Corrected interaction when casting mid-cast. Skillshot now fires toward target position. ;V8.21 * ** Consume Plasma damage changed to % per 100 AP)}} of the target's missing health}} from % per 100 AP)}} of the target's missing health}}. * ** Shield duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ;V8.18 * ** Full plasma trigger damage reduced to at all levels from |health}}. ;V8.11 - June 1st Hotfix * ** Plasma base damage changed to from . ** Plasma per-stack base damage reduced to from . ** Plasma AP ratio reduced to AP}} from AP}}. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V8.11 * Stats ** Base health increased to 571 from . ** Health growth increased to 86 from 80. ** Base armor reduced to 28 from . ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ** Base attack damage reduced to 59 from 63. ** Attack damage growth increased to from 1. ;V8.9 * ** Upgraded missiles fired reduced to 10 from 12. ** Missile damage is now flagged as AoE in all cases. * ** Bonus attack speed duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ** bolts no longer grant Supercharge's cooldown reduction. ;V8.8 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ** Health regeneration growth reduced to from . * ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ;V8.7 - April 5th Hotfix * General ** Fixed a bug where she could partially resist displacement by spamming her joke. ;V8.6 - March 21st Hotfix * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 63 from 65. * ** Mana cost increased to 55 from 45. ;V8.6 * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 525 from 500. * General ** Now correctly swaps out for if she is equipped with an rune page. * ** AP ratio per stack increased to AP}} from AP}}. ** Plasma detonation AP ratio increased to % per 100 AP)}} of target's missing health|health}} from % per 100 AP)}}. * ** Range increased to 600 from 575. ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Charge duration reduced to from . ** Minimum movement speed increased to % from %. * ** Radius around enemy champions increased to 525 from 500. ** The shield is now granted on-cast. Still lingers for 3 seconds after dash ends. ;V8.5 - March 8th Hotfix * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 65 from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 45 from 55. ;V8.5 - Added * (Innate) ** Kai'Sa's basic attacks deal per Plasma stack)|buzzword}} AP)}} bonus magic damage. ** Kai'Sa's basic attacks, and nearby allies' effects mark enemies with for 4 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. At , Kai'Sa's next attack ruptures the target, dealing % per 100 AP)}} of target's missing health}} as bonus magic damage, capped at 400 against monsters. ** When reaching a certain amount of stat from items and base stats, Kai'Sa can evolve the related basic ability. This has a channel time of 2 seconds, and the upgrade is canceled if the said amount of stat isn't reached anymore. * (Q) ** Kai'Sa releases a swarm of 6 missiles that evenly distributes among nearby enemies, each dealing physical damage. Non-minions take 30% damage from missiles beyond their first. Minions below take 100% increased damage. ** :}} Requires to upgrade – Icathian Rain fires 12 missiles. ** 55 ** seconds * (W) ** After a -second delay, Kai'Sa fires a Void blast in the target direction, stopping at the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage, for 4 seconds and applying . ** :}} Requires to upgrade – Void Seeker applies and refunds 50% of the cooldown against enemy champions. ** 2500 ** ** seconds * (E) ** Kai'Sa for |attack speed}} seconds, during which gains % bonus movement speed, increased by }}. ** After charging up, Kai'Sa gains % bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. ** Kai'Sa's basic attacks reduce Supercharge's cooldown by seconds. ** :}} Requires to upgrade – Supercharge grants for seconds. ** 30 ** seconds * ® ** Kai'Sa dashes to a target location near an enemy champion with and shields herself for % AD)}} for 3 seconds. ** ** 100 ** seconds }} Category:Champion history